When You've Got Everything (You've Got Everything To Lose)
by Marylaand
Summary: (Re-uploaded) After a harder period of their career, everything is finally looking up for McFly, especially for Harry, whose best friend (and ex-girlfriend from high school) just came back from Australia to work with the band. Unfortunately, good things have to come to an end... Rated T, as there might be swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello there! Some of you might notice I am reposting this: I didn't like the way I was organising the story, so I will start over again. I started writing this some months ago, and it's a story I made for one of my best friends, Sonia. This is actually a sequel to a story me and my sister had written called 'Life is About Moments', where Sonia and Harry meet in the same boarding school and everything, but I thought you wouldn't find that one interesting, as it was about Harry's life before McFly. I might put a few extras of that story in this here in later chapters. Well enjoy, and please review! **

**_24_****_th_****_ May, 2006_**

She pushed the glass door in front of her and got in the gray building. Moving towards the front desks, she spotted one of the receptionists.

'Good morning. Could you please tell me what room is Mathew Fletcher's office?'

'Room number 363.' The lady told her, visibly annoyed by being interrupted from her paperwork. Despite of her slightly rude tone, after two years away, a British accent was pretty much music for her ears.

'Thank you.' She replied politely, walking away to the other end of the lobby.

While waiting for the elevator, she nervously ran her hands through her hair, almost missing the sensation of her curls getting stuck in her fingers. After all, it was the first day of her job, and she had thought messy curls weren't exactly professional. So she had straightened her hair, and seeing as it went past her waist, she thought it was time to cut it by her shoulders.  
He wouldn't like it, and she knew it. But she had preferred his probable dislike than losing a job opportunity. A job opportunity where she could spend all the time with him. Only after a trip to the hair salon, Mathew Fletcher had called her, telling her to dress casual, as her job wasn't exactly glamorous.

The elevator finally came, and she gladly stepped in, as it was empty. Looking at herself in the mirror, she fixed her clothes. She was wearing black skinny jeans, high heeled snickers and a pink blouse.

The elevator stopped on the third floor, and she got out, trying to find the room 363. Just around the following corner, there it was. The door was closed, so she took a deep breath and knocked. The door opened, revealing her new boss, Mathew Fletcher.

'Good morning, Miss White.' He smiled, welcoming. 'Before we come in so you can meet the band, I want to clarify that we work like a big family and we get along very well, so I suggest we drop the formalities and called each other by the first name.' He paused.

'Alright then.' She agreed, smiling at how nice the manager actually was.

'Now, Sonia, isn't it?' She nodded. 'Follow me.'

The room was big, and had a small corridor turning to the left, where was the actual room.

'Boys, this is Sonia, and she is the production assistant.' He turned to her. 'Sonia, three of the McFly boys.' He gestured a hand towards them. There were three boys sat in front of the table. The one in the middle stood up to present himself.

'Hi, I'm Danny and I play the guitar and sing.' He had a Northern accent, she noticed, and he was quite hot, with dark straight hair, blue eyes, and freckles all over his face.

Following Danny, the boy at his right got up, just as Danny sat down. He was blonde and had brown eyes and a single dimple on his left cheek that only appeared when he smiled.

'My name is Tom, and I'm the guitarist and co-lead vocalist of McFly.'

'And I'm Dougie; I play the bass and do the backing vocals.' The third boy seemed quite shy, Sonia judged by the way he kept his eyes on the ground. But he surely was cute, with his blonde fringe almost covering his blue eyes.

She heard the door being opened, and behind her stood Jason Perry, one of the producers, and she knew him well, having worked with him and his band for the previous year. He was, in fact, one of the reasons why she was going to work with McFly. After his band, A, made a hiatus, she had come with him to produce McFly's music from Australia, where she had studied music for a few years. She had loved working with Jason, not only because of all the useful things about music production he had taught her, but also because he was an extremely nice and relaxed guy, and they had become close friends.

'Sorry I was late; I got stuck in the traffic.' He excused himself in his Australian accent. Jason was born and grew up in London, but after three years in Sydney, he got the Australian accent, which had also happened to Sonia.

'No problem, Jason.' Mathew Fletcher said.

'Where's Harry?' Jason asked. When she heard his name, her heart skipped a beat. She had wondered some minutes before where he was. Honestly, she thought to herself, after almost four years, she had no idea of what he was going to look like.  
As if a cue, the door opened again. There stood a tall guy, wearing three quarter shorts and a navy t-shirt. He was so tall she almost had to look up to see his face properly, and when she did, she was greeted by the blue eyes of Harry Judd.  
And she was finally home.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi, everyone! Check my other stories, if you want something really weird to read xD Enjoy this second chapter:)**

_**10th May, 2006**_

'Sonia, Jason called you.' Julian told her as he walked in and grabbed a guitar. Sonia stopped cleaning the drum pedal and looked at Julian, looking confused.

'But it's still 9 o´clock. Why is he already here?' She asked.

'I think it's important stuff. He didn't tell me anything so I don't really know what is this about.' Julian shrugged, sitting down with the guitar on his lap.

'Alright then.' She replied, still a bit confused.

'How was the party last night?' Julian asked, without taking his eyes off the Teles guitar he was tuning.

'Great. Fit Aussies, loud music, good booze. Shouldn't have drunk so much though. I feel like my brain is having a heavy metal gig inside itself.' She chuckled. 'Well, I should go before Jase fires me.'

'You know he would never do that. He really likes you, you know? When you're not here, he spends the whole time saying how great you are.' Julian told her, smiling.

'That's good to hear. I wish he had been that nice when we started working together.' Sonia laughed jokingly. The truth was, she and Jason Perry had gotten along very well since the beginning, despite some little divergences. 'See you later.' And she disappeared to her boss' office.

Although she was a little puzzled with the abnormally formal call to Jason's office, she trusted him enough not to be nervous about the situation.

Jason was sitting behind his desk, working on his laptop (or playing Solitaire, Sonia wasn't quite sure). She closed the door behind her quietly and sat on the chair in front of him.

'Morning Jason.' She smiled, making Jason jump on his sit, as he hadn't even noticed her entering his office.

'Oh, it's you, Sonia.' He said, closing his gray laptop. She laughed.

'Well, you called me, right?' Sonia replied. 'So, what is _so_ important that we have to talk so formally in here?' She asked, and Jason could detect a bit of sarcasm in her tone.

'Well, Sonia...' He paused, smiling cheekily. 'Lovely weather, isn't it? Do you like the winter here in Australia?' He raised one eyebrow.

'What kind of question is that?' Sonia frowned, not really believing Jason had called her to his office to talk about the weather. No, there had to be something behind that. 'Well, I've always preferred the summer, but the winter isn't that bad, I guess...' She finally replied.

'Well, we're in May now. The autumn is coming to an end, as you know; it's going to be really bloody cold.' Jason continued on his rant about the seasons of the year. 'And, like you, I work a lot better in the summer. Now, it would be a shame if we didn't work as well as we do in the next few months just because we can't get inspiration, or we don't feel like doing anything. We can even say, we wish it was summer.' He stopped and looked at her. And Sonia was seriously thinking about how much Jason had drunk that morning.

'Where exactly are we going with this conversation, Jase?' She asked. Her hangover wasn't really being nice, and thinking hard about what the hell the producer was talking about wasn't helping either.

'First of all, Sonia, you shouldn't have drunk so much last night.' He smirked at her as she rolled her eyes. 'And secondly, think: where in this world is spring right now?'

'I don't know; the other side of the world. Like, England.' She replied. Jason slapped the table with excitement.

'Exactly. Now...' Sonia realised he was going to continue on his speech about the weather around the world, so she decided to stop him right then.

'Jase, get to the point please. My head is starting to hurt. Well, more than it already does.' He rolled his eyes at her impatience.

'Alright, alright. So there's this really famous British boy band called McFly. As in Marty McFly, from Back to The Future. Have you heard about them?' The name wasn't unknown to Sonia's hears, but she knew nothing about the said group.

'I think I heard of them somewhere.' She said, nodding at Jason to continue.

'They're very famous in England. But they're not your usual manufactured boy band, like NSYNC, or Backstreet Boys. They actually have a proper drummer and bassist, write their own stuff, and play their own instruments. Their sound is more like pop punk than pop; however, they aren't as credited as they should be, just for having that clean image and loads of girls running after them just because they're hot. Now, I met their bassist and one of the lead singers in New Orleans last year, and they were looking for a new permanent producing team.' He paused.

'So are we actually considering moving to England to work with those 'McFly'?' Sonia asked.

'I'll only go if you go to. I can give you some time to think about it...' Jason started, but Sonia interrupted him.

'No, it's not necessary. I've already made my mind.'

'And you...?'

Sonia laughed. 'Let's do this, Jase.'

'Damn Wi-Fi!' Sonia groaned, getting up to get her Internet broadband. Jason had sent her home after the meeting, and had also told her to search about McFly, and to try to hear some of their songs. Now, with a steaming mug full of black coffee and some cookies on the coffee table of her living room, she would be ready to get to know McFly. Of course, if the wireless internet didn't ruin her plans.

After the connection was made (and now with a reasonable speed Wi-Fi), Sonia got in Google, typing 'mcfly'. Immediately came up millions of results, but she decided to click on the Wikipedia link.

'McFly are an English pop punk band who formed in 2004.' She read, as she sipped on her coffee mug. Not even reading their names (she thought it was pointless, as she would meet them), she scrolled down. 'McFly's debut album _Room on the 3rd Floor_ debuted at number 1 in the UK Album Chart and is certified as double platinum: this led to them becoming known as the youngest band ever to have an album debut at number 1—a title taken from The Beatles.' She almost spit her coffer as she read that. Jason was right. Those guys _had_ to be good.

Sonia continued reading some parts about their album titles and about how their style changed from the first album to the second, but not really focusing on any details. Happy enough with the reading, she decided to go to the funny part of the research. Clicking on YouTube, she wrote on the search bar 'mcfly'.

The first video appearing on the result s list was 'Five Colours in Her Hair', and she clicked on it. While the video was loading, she inspected the description. 'McFly's video for the first single, _Five Colours in her Hair_.' The video clip started, with a long bass line and drums, while clips of the band in a car and surfing flashed on the screen, followed by a series of _do do do do do_'s, and a blonde boy appeared with a huge blue square behind him and white letters saying 'Tom' under him. The square changed to an orange colour and to other boy, a long haired brunette with blue eyes and a big smile, the letters saying 'Dougie' this time. The square moved down and went purple, showing a bleached blonde that couldn't be older than sixteen called Danny, Sonia assumed by the white letters again.

But when the square turned yellow and moved to the left, when she noticed the white letters saying Harry and saw a slim boy wearing a black t-shirt and an indie necklace, with bleached blonde highlights in his hair, she spat the coffee right to the monitor of her laptop. Quickly wiping it with her sleeve, she watched the rest of the video wide eyed, almost not believing her eyes when Harry appeared drumming, her mouth hang open.

'Holy shit!'


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's chapter three, Harry and the other boys will show up in the next one for sure, don't worry! Enjoy!**

**Galaxydefender49: Thank you, here it is :)**

_11th May, 2006_

'Morning Julian.' Sonia greeted the guitar expert as she entered.

'Hey Sonia. You're pretty early today. No party last night?' He teased.

'Nope. Spent the night watching McFly videos.' She replied.

'So you're a fan now?' Julian smirked, and Sonia laughed. She actually had really liked their songs, specially She Left Me and Surfer Babe, and she thought it was funny that almost the whole first album was about the guys never be able to get the girl they loved.

'Yeah, you could say so. Has Jason arrived yet?' She asked.

'He's in his office, taking care of the plane tickets. We're leaving on the 20th May. Is that alright for you?'

'Sure. I'll be right back.' Sonia smiled and knocked on Jason's office door. Without waiting for an answer, she opened it, knowing Jason was incredibly air headed.

'Good morning, Jase.' Sonia smiled, sitting in one of the chairs.

'Hello, you came earlier today.' Jason grinned, finally taking his eyes of his laptop.

'Do I always arrive that late? It's the third time I heard that this morning.' Jason laughed, sounding like a dog after a tonsillectomy (like he always did when he laughed).

'Yes you do! But, hey, no one's perfect, right?'

'So are you saying my only fault is being late most of the time?' Sonia raised an eyebrow, challenging him.

'Nope, you have many others,-'

'Like what?!' She demanded, knowing he was just teasing her.

'Like your obsession with beer, and whisky, and vodka, and-'

'Yeah, any kind of alcohol, I got it, Jase.' Jason sat up straighter in his leather chair.

'Now, what brings you to my office so early? He asked in a more serious tone.

'I googled that band, McFly.' Sonia started, looking down at her hands and fidgeting.

'Great, what did you think?'

'They are really wicked, actually. It's awesome how they were able to have so much success in a time when boy bands were dominant in the music industry. And their songs are quite cool. Nice lyrical concepts.'

'Good, good, glad you liked them.'

'But- I saw some of their video clips. The drummer, Harry Judd. I know him.' She started playing with her fingers again.

'Really? How do you know him? But like, properly know him? Went to the same school or something?' Jason asked her, curious.

'Yes, we were on the same boarding school. Same year, same class. We were like, best friends.' She admitted, blushing.

'Whoa, that's amazing! How come you didn't know McFly then?' Jason was surprised.

'We went to separate ways. It's kind of a funny story. I started dating him on eleventh grade, and we broke up a few months after graduation.' Sonia smiled sadly, and Jason started to look worried.

'Sonia, are you sure you want to go? You can stay if you feel like it's too much pressure for you, and-'

'No, no. I want to go. I think it would be cool to see him again and work with him. The connection we had... It was amazing. We were the best of friends for a long time, even before we started dating.'

'Really? How did you two started going out?' Jason seemed interested, and Sonia liked the way he was always ready for a story.

'It was on the second term of eleventh grade, and we were both sixteen- we actually share birthdays, he's twelve hours older than me- and he played basketball in the school's team. At some point of the game someone passes him the ball, but he didn't quite catch it, the ball hit his head, and he fell backwards, right through the window. He needed to be taken to the hospital, and I spent the night with him there. After an hour begging the teachers to let me visit him. 'She chuckled at the memory.

'Are you going to talk to him? About coming back, you know?' Jason asked, looking worried.

'No. I don't know why but I wanted this to be a surprise. Can you imagine how cool would it be if I just appeared in front of him, all of a sudden? And I think he'll be really happy when he sees me again. It was me breaking up with him, after all.'

'What happened after the break up?' Jason asked.

'We stayed friends, like we had been before we had started going out.'

'How did Innie react to the fact you're moving back to England?' The producer demanded. Innie was one of Sonia's best friends, and she had also moved to Sydney with her after high school. She had been Harry's friend too, but, like Sonia, had lost contact with him.

'She was happy for me, I think, although you could see she was a bit bummed out that I was moving. I'll try to get a spare fortnight in the Australian Summer to visit her.' Sonia replied. 'After all, I don't want to lose contact with any of my best friends, again.'

_25th July, 2003_

'What is this, Harry? Tom asked, as he took a photo album from one of the many boxes in Harry's room. He had arrived to the band house in the morning, and Danny was about to complain how was it possible they had started unpacking Harry's stuff after lunch, and they still hadn't finished it, being almost 11pm. They were done with clothes, now the few boxes left had photos, magazines and other kind of personal belongings.

'It looks like a photo album, you moron.' Danny smirked, making Tom roll his eyes in annoyance. The Boltoner moved closer to Tom, taking the said photo album and opening it. 'Hey, it's Harry in high school. Posh uniform, mate.'

'Way cooler than yours was, Danny.' Tom teased, but Danny ignored. Harry looked at his album.

'Yeah, all these pictures were taken in my eleventh grade.' He stated, turning the page. The whole second page was a big photo of him with an arm around a girl's shoulder's, which immediately attracted Danny's attention. She was really pretty, with tanned skin and curly brown hair going past her shoulders.

'Who is she?' Danny asked, pointing at the mysterious girl.

'Her name's Sonia. We dated for two years.' Harry smiled sadly.

'She's beautiful, mate. What happened?' Tom wanted to know.

'Do you want the whole story?' Harry asked, closing the album and putting it on the night table.

'Sure, we're in the mood for stories, aren't we, Tom?' Danny replied.

'Alright. I met her in the beginning of the tenth grade...'


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello, everyone! This chapter is a flashback I took from the prequel thingy to this. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Galaxydefender49: Here it is! **

_26th September, 2000_

'And this is the P.E. gym. You're supposed to have the class right now, but you just arrived. Besides, it's only'- the woman looked at her watch – 'fifteen minutes until the class is over. So you'll probably have to sit down, and you'll start classes tomorrow. Good luck, Harry.'

'Even if I there was time I couldn't do the class anyway…' He muttered, looking down, as if he was searching for the scar in the right of his lower abdomen, remembering the appendicitis he had two weeks ago, and how that would prevent him from doing any physical activity for a month.

That scar also prevented him from starting well a new year in that boarding school. Because of the surgery, he had to stay in the hospital for a few days, and then resting at home. And that was reason why he had been given a tour of the school a week after the scholar year had started. He had insisted with his mother he was just fine, and he could go to school, but with an overprotective mother like Emma Judd, he had no way out. And that was the reason why Harry was so moody that Tuesday afternoon. It was just so boring: the school had already started; the tiny friendship groups had already been made; the best seats had already been taken… And now, everyone was going to ignore him, and he would be an outsider, the one who only showed up in the school after a week of absence.

He saw the woman who had been giving him a tour of the school speaking with who he assumed to be the P.E. teacher, probably talking about him. The teacher turned and smiled at him, motioning the bench behind him. He sighed, '_So it's going to be like this for three more weeks'_, he thought. He sat in the bench, slowly, and looked at the boys and girls in front of him, playing basketball, not noticing him. Not that they would notice him, the field was about ten meters from the bench Harry was in. He closed his eyes and opened them again. Looking at his right, he could see a big shelf with footballs, basketballs, volleyballs, and a box with dozens of tennis balls. '_Balls everywhere'_, he smirked at his own dirty thought.

He looked at his left. He hadn't noticed before, but there was a girl next to him, reading a book. He took a better glance at her, and felt suddenly lightheaded.

Harry wasn't the 'obsessive with boobies' kind of guy, but he couldn't bring himself to stop looking. They were _huge_. And that top was definitely too small for her. He just stared at them. They looked so roundy, so warm, so big, so…

She put the book down and turned, facing him. He didn't realize that, unfortunately.

'Yes?' She asked him, emotionless. He looked at her face, half shocked, half scared. She searched his eye and just stared at him, again, emotionless.

'Are they real?' Harry said. He couldn't keep himself, but he regret instantly what he had asked. He was expecting a slap, lots of screams from the girl calling him names such like 'filthy pervert', or 'sexist bastard', and he closed his eyes to avoid looking at the probable furious face of the girl. But he felt nothing; he heard nothing except the noise in the background and the screams of the other teenager playing basketball. He slowly opened his eyes, only to find the girl looking at him with the most innocent look ever.

'What?' She asked him. '_Is she that stupid_?', he thought. '_Your boobs'_, he was going o say. But he couldn't say that. Could he? His eyes travelled from her neck (a nice midterm between looking at her face, which would be the most respectable thing, and her breasts, which wasn't respectable at all, at least for a girl) slowly to her face. Only then he could notice how beautiful she was: coffee coloured skin, the kind of lips models unsuccessfully tried to get with botox, medium size nose, high cheekbones, and then her eyes. They were enormous. '_Like her boobs'_, he thought again. He had never seen eyes like those ones. Yellowish green eyes, with some brown spots. He had never seen eyes like those, and hers were like two Suns in her face. They were so unnatural they almost looked like they weren't even-

'Your eyes. Are they natural?' At least, that wasn't so disrespectful. Not at all.

She shook her head slightly, moving her curly dark brown hair that went way past her shoulders. He saw her pink lips curve into a small smile.

'I'm not wearing contacts. These are real.' She pointed to her face. Harry only nodded, trying to look away from her, glancing at the shelf full of balls, remembering his dirty thought and grinning.

'Balls everywhere, huh?' He heard, and turned to her again. His eyes widened. Had she just red his mind? She frowned a little. 'What's wrong?'

'Uh, nothing.' He said quickly, trying to forget his messed up thoughts. '_I wish she was there, playing. At least, she wouldn't think I'm so stupid now'_. Wait. Why wasn't she playing? He discreetly looked at her again, searching for a lack of P.E. clothes, or an injury that prevented her from doing exercise. But she looked as good as the other girls who were playing. Maybe she had been grounded? But she surely didn't look like someone who would need that. '_There's only one way to find out_.'

'Uh, why aren't you there?' He asked shyly, running a hand through his dark brown hair. He definitely needed a haircut.

'I've got a bit of a cold. _And_ I hate team sports.' She spoke. 'What about you?'

'I had appendicitis a couple of weeks ago, and I can't do anything really tiring for a whole month. Besides, I arrived here five minutes ago, and the class is almost finished.'

The girl smiled sympathetically, and lifted her top a bit, showing a half faded scar, similar to Harry's. Only his was much uglier, because it was very recent. 'Still got mine.'

She was nice. Shame she was a girl, she probably had her best friends waiting for her in the end of the class. Oh, well, at least he could try and get her as a girlfriend. It would even sound nice. Harry and… and… What was her name? And she probably didn't know his either.

'I'm Harry, nice to meet you.' He said simply. She smiled again.

'Sonia. I'm 14. How old are you?'

'I'm probably younger than you.' Harry said, a bit darkly. He had always been the youngest in the class, because his birthday was the 23rd December. You could think, some months wouldn't make such a difference, but it was important for him. Most of his classmates would be now fifteen, and he was only fourteen.

'I bet not. My birthday is a day before Christmas Eve.' She chuckled. Well, Harry wasn't really waiting for this one. She could be _hours_ younger. But that was already luck.

'Really? Mine too. What time were you born?' He asked, trying not to show excitement.

'Why does that matter?'

'Just curious.' That was the best excuse he could find. He couldn't just say that he was competitive in such way that it was important to him knowing if he was the oldest. She would think he was a psycho and run away from him.

'Seven PM, I think.' She answered, looking thoughtful. Harry smiled inside. He had been born at seven AM. He tried to change the subject before he let any of his inside joy come out.

'So, why are you here for?' He asked her innocently. The look in her face changed for a complete serious expression.

'Oh, you know, just hunting elephants and stuff.' Harry looked at her. There wasn't a hint of sarcasm in her voice. And that made her statement even funnier. She was good with sarcasm. So was Harry. As Emma, Harry's mum, would say, they were perfect for each other, either friends or something more. He laughed. Sonia smiled again.

'You only arrived today, right?'

'Yeah. I had an appointment in the doctor so I could take the stitches out.' He said.

'Well, I was thinking, I could show you how it is around.'

'The strange lady already gave me a tour of the school.'

'You must be talking about Mrs. Williams.' She said, knowingly.

'Yeah, I think that was her name.' He grinned.

'I meant, showing you the city. I need to go there to get a new shirt; this one is already too small.' '_That explains a lot.'_ Harry thought. 'And there are tons of cool shops here. You probably don't know this around, do you?'

'No, I came from Essex today, so I only know the school. Or some parts of it, I wasn't very attentive a while ago.' It was true, during the tour to the school his mind often slipped to his worries about his non-existent friends, his confidence, and the lack of a girlfriend.

Sonia nodded and started to play with a strand of her long hair. 'So I can show you the school again, and then we can go to the city.'

'Okay, seems cool.' He smiled.


End file.
